


Bedtime

by Melibu



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibu/pseuds/Melibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving work from Deviant Art

**Brian’s POV**

“Get back on your side of the bed Zacky!”

“But you’re so comfy and it’s cold over there.”

“Well if you stayed there for more than five seconds you would feel warmer.”

“But I want to be close to you.”

Nearly every time we’ve had to share a room, I’ve had to deal with Zack curling up on top of me and falling asleep. It started a few months back in the middle of our touring cycle, Zack was sick and I was stuck looking after him while the rest of the guys went out drinking. When they came back they found us both asleep with Zack in my arms. The next day Zack amazingly felt better, which meant we didn’t have to cancel any shows, but it did mean that I became Zack’s security blanket on tour.

It wasn’t that I minded that much because it was only when we stopped at hotels, the bunks just didn’t work. It only took one knee to the crotch to work that one out. Normally I didn’t mind sharing a bed with Zack, it was one less bed that needed to be paid for, but this time things were different. I hadn’t slept properly for days, everything had been getting on my nerves and Zack wasn’t helping. Thankfully it was last night of the tour and we were heading home the next day so I would finally be able to have a bed to myself.

“Fine, you can stay here but try not to wriggle so much.” I sighed reluctantly. I knew that if I argued more he wouldn’t back down, this way I would get to sleep faster.

Zack got as close to me as he could and settled down to go to sleep. We had all been drinking a fair bit to celebrate the end of the tour so I was glad to have finally settled down for the night.

I waited until Zack was fully asleep before I started to relax. The smell of Zack’s shampoo, the way he fit so perfectly in my arms sent my mind wandering to places that I never thought it would go until a few months ago.

“God Zack, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” I whispered to myself so he wouldn’t hear me.

“No I don’t, why don’t you tell me?” Zack mumbled with his face still buried in my chest.

My heart stood still, I looked down to find Zacky’s beautiful green eyes staring back at me. He slowly and seductively climbed on top me, never breaking eye contact.

“You’re awake?” I gulped, praying that I was imagining things.

“Yes Brian, I am awake. Now why don’t you tell me what I’ve been doing to you?”

I wanted to say something witty; get myself out of this situation but I couldn’t. Nothing came to mind. No comeback, no easy way out. All I could think about was how turned on I was, just by his presence in front of me.

I blinked a few times to work out if I was imagining things but he was still there, and looking rather impatient.

“Brian, is anyone in there?” He asked, poking me on the nose.

“I’m just a bit surprised that’s all.” I didn’t know if that was what he asked, but at least I was telling the truth, this had surprised the fuck out of me.

“And why are you so surprised?” He leaned back and pulled off his shirt; my eyes were fixated on his torso, I bit my lip just to stop myself from drooling.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it again realising that I had nothing to say that wouldn’t sound like gibberish. He leaned in towards me brushing his lips lightly against mine; I instantly felt my dick stand to attention.

“I don’t think you need to say anything. Your actions speak louder than any words could.” With that he got up and went to the bathroom.

Within seconds of him leaving I had already decided I was going to get my own back for whatever he was doing. Whether he was being serious or not, he had completely caught me off guard. Sleepy, drunk and now incredibly horny was no way to keep a level playing field. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to wake myself up a bit, ready for whatever Zack was going to throw at me.

I sat back on the bed and hung my head down low so it looked like I hadn’t moved when he went to the bathroom. Once I felt him getting onto the bed and then on to me I took in a deep breath, ready to beat Zack at his own game.

“Bri baby what’s wrong? Did I upset you?” He mocked, lifting my chin up.

“Yeah you did, so I’m going to teach you a lesson.” I smirked.

The look on his face was priceless; he really thought he had gotten one over on me. Before he had a chance to work out what was going on I pushed him back as hard as I could, he lost his balance falling off the bed and on to the floor. I crawled to the end of the end of the bed to witness the heap, also known as Zacky trying to get himself to together.

“What the fuck was that for?”

“Zack you know, just like everyone else does that I don’t like to be teased. You thought you could take advantage because I was all sleepy and shit, but you made one crucial mistake. If you hadn’t gone to bathroom I wouldn’t have had enough time to clear my head. So now I’m going to teach you a lesson for trying to get one over on me.”

Zack scrambled towards the bathroom in the hope of getting away from me, but I calmly grabbed a clump of his hair just hard enough for him to get the message that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Brian it was a joke, I was just winding you up.” He was scared, and rightly so. I can be terrifying when I want to be.

“Get up.”

Zack did as he was told without any objections. I ran my fingers over his naked torso and chuckled as he shivered to my touch.

“Don’t be scared Zacky I’m going to make this just as pleasurable for you as it will be for me.”

“Oh are you really?”

There was a twinkle in his eyes and I was soon met with his fist colliding with my jaw. I took a step back assessing the damage with my hand; Zack was smiling despite knowing what was coming next. I threw myself into him so we both landed on the bed and after a good few more punches, slaps and a whole load of scratching I managed to get Zack’s arms pinned down on the bed.

“So is this how it going to be, huh Zack?”

“You know it; if you want me you’re going to have to fight me.”

“You can be a right little bitch sometimes you know that?”

“Yeah but you still want to fuck me don’t you Brian? You still want to feel me my hole tightening around your dick; you want to hear me screaming and begging you for more.”

Feeling pissed off at his know-it-all attitude I leant down to sink my teeth into his neck. A breathless “fuck” fell from his lips and I knew I had him exactly where I wanted him. Zack loved pain more than anyone else I knew and I couldn’t resist giving him exactly what he wanted.

I let go of his hands to allow them to roam free while I continued the onslaught of bites and kisses on his neck; he almost instantly dug his nails into my back ripping at my shirt and eventually my skin. He flipped me off him, off the bed, and crashing into the night stand. He climbed down onto me, so he could catch me with a forceful kiss.

I managed to get a clear punch on the side of his face, which gave me enough time to gain control over him once again. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him on the bed. He somehow managed to roll off and jump back at me. We wrestled for some time on the bed, trying desperately to get the upper hand. Eventually I managed to overpower him, resting with his hands pinned over his head once more.

“Now what are you going to do Gates?” He asked breathlessly.

I couldn’t respond I was too tired. I took this opportunity to regain my strength then got up to remove what was left of my shirt, climbing off Zack in the process.

“Are you done already Gates? I was enjoying that.” He hissed, running a finger along the bites I had just left him.

“No Zacky I’m not done.” I leant against the dresser in front of him; I let my head hang back as I slowly eased off my boxers revealing to Zack my already hard dick.

“Well what then?”

“Come over here, I want you to put those plump lips of yours to good use.”

I watched as he slowly eased himself off the bed and stroll towards me, he was taking so long it was beginning to get on my nerves. As soon as he was in arms reach I grabbed him by the back of the neck and punched him the stomach, causing him to double over and fall to his knees. I wanted to wait a few moments for him to get his breath back before I gave him his instructions, but Zack was way ahead of me, his mouth had already made his way to the tip of my dick.

“Ah you catch on quick.” I hissed as he dug his nails into my thighs while taking me whole.

Zack being a good little slut happily sucked away as I clutched onto the dresser. I took a clump of his hair, pulled until I could feel it start to break. I dragged him away from my cock and threw him towards the bed. He bent over fingering his hole, teasing me and knowing that I was all too happy to give him what he wanted.

“You’re a little whore you know that Zack?”

“Yeah I am a whore and I want your sin.”

“And you're going to get it.”

I walked over to him, lining myself and instantly thrusting into him without any warning. He screamed with a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and intense pain. I pulled back to slam into him once again, but I noticed the blood that was now coating my dick. I started to feel bad; I wondered if maybe I had gone too far.

“Hey Gates how long are you going to leave me like this? Hurry up and fuck me already.” He screamed pushing himself back on to me.

“Oh sorry I forgot you are a sick masochistic fucker.” I growled as I began pounding into his tight hole.

Zack buried his head in the sheets and pillows to mask the screams that came from his throat as I pounded into him. I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head; my thighs were stinging, Zack’s ass was red raw. I didn’t know how much longer I could go on before I passed out from exhaustion, I had been holding my orgasm back and I desperately wanted to let go but there was no way I could do that before Zack was done too.

“Fuck, I’m nearly...there!” Zack screeched with what was left of his voice.

I let loose; my orgasm crept up on me so fast that the only thing I could keep my mind on was the hard and fast pace I was slamming into Zack’s now crimson backside. He let out a string of words; nearly all completely inaudible. The only one I could make out was ‘fuck’. I soon followed suit, grinding into him a few more times as my high faded.

We both collapsed on to the bed unable to say anything, our throats were far too sore for that. We smiled at each other and fell asleep exactly where we fell, there would have been no point in trying to get into bed properly, it would mean cleaning up the room first and we were in way too much pain for that.

**The next morning**

**Jimmy’s POV**

We had been waiting in the lobby for Brian and Zacky so we could check out and head home. It was odd because they had been complaining the most about wanting to go home, so surely they should have been the first ones down here. After twenty minutes of standing around Matt and I headed up to their room to investigate.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited for a response, but nothing. I knocked again, only this time shouted their names through the door. When I heard nothing once again I tried the handle, hoping that they had left it unlocked. Thankfully they had, and I stuck my head round the door.

“Oh my god, I think they’re dead.” I couldn’t believe my eyes.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

I pushed the door open fully so that Matt could see what I saw. The room was dark, the curtains still drawn. Brian and Zack were sprawled across the bed, naked covered in bruises, scratches and blood. The room had been completely trashed, from what we could tell they had one hell of a fight.

“Oh Jesus, what are we going to do?” Matt’s voice was breaking. He took a set back and slid down the opposite wall.

“What the hell happened?” I asked myself knowing full well that Matt didn’t know the answer either.

“It’s called sex you dumb fuck and would you mind closing the door, we’re kind of naked in here.” Brian yelled from inside the room, sounding like he had just swallowed barbed wire.

“You’re alive!” Matt cried, crawling to door.

“Of course we are. Things just got a bit out of control last night.” Brian sat up and began accessing the damage to his body before poking Zack on the butt to wake him up.

“Hey, that’s still sore from last night! I’m probably going to need one of those cushions to sit on.” Zack whined, rolling himself off the bed.

“I’ll buy you some ointment.”

“You had better.”

Matt and I stood in silence for a while and then decided to close the door and head back down. When we reached the lobby, Johnny gave us a confused look expecting to see the guys behind us.

“Where are they?” He asked.

“Upstairs.” I replied plainly.

“Doing what?”

“They’re getting dressed.”

“What is wrong with you two?”

“You don’t want to know what we’ve just seen.”

“What happened? Tell me?”

“If you want to know you can buy us a drink first.” Matt grumbled picking up Johnny and carrying him over to the bar.


End file.
